skylanders_lost_islandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elements
Elements are a feature in Skylanders. Every Skylander and villain is part of one element. Each element has its unique crop, Shrines, Markers and Sculptures. Each element except Light and Dark also has an island, a Sanctuary, a Toy Link Tower and three elemental adventures. The Light and Dark elements have Gateways. Elements Element of the Day Each day has a specific element. The Element of the Day is chosen randomly and all people don't get the same element. You can get elemental bonus by aligning with the Element of the Day. Owning Shrines of the specific element gives you additional bonus. * All Skylanders of the specific element earn bonus Gold from Adventures, Sanctuaries or clearing invaders. However, they don't earn any bonus Gold from opening Chests or clearing Evilized Sugarbats. * All crops of the specific element give bonus Energy. * The Toy Link Tower gives Gems and the Shrines give Wish Stones instead of Gold. Companions and Villains that affect the Element of the Day * Hugo: Unlocks Hugo's Den and the ability to predict tomorrow's Element of the Day! Appreciation months In 2014, each original element had its Appreciation month. During the Appreciation months, there were missions where the prize was the Elemental Sanctum update. In the end of each Appreciation month, the Toy Link Tower of the specific element was added. The Grand Prize of the Wishing Well was also a Skylander of the appreciated element. List of Appreciation months * May: Life Appreciation month * June: Air Appreciation month * July: Earth Appreciation month * August: Fire Appreciation month * September: Magic Appreciation month * October: Undead Appreciation month * November: Tech Appreciation month * December: Water Appreciation month Trivia * In the Skylander selection screen, the original eight elements are in the same order as in the Skylanders logo. See also * Elemental Totems * Islands ** Earth Island ** Air Island ** Undead Island ** Fire Island ** Magic Island ** Tech Island ** Water Island ** Life Island * Elemental Sanctuaries ** Earth Sanctuary *** Earth Sanctum ** Air Sanctuary *** Air Sanctum ** Undead Sanctuary *** Undead Sanctum ** Fire Sanctuary *** Fire Sanctum ** Magic Sanctuary *** Magic Sanctum ** Tech Sanctuary *** Tech Sanctum ** Water Sanctuary *** Water Sanctum ** Life Sanctuary *** Life Sanctum * Traps * Toy Link Towers ** Water Toy Link Tower ** Magic Toy Link Tower ** Fire Toy Link Tower ** Undead Toy Link Tower ** Air Toy Link Tower ** Earth Toy Link Tower ** Tech Toy Link Tower ** Life Toy Link Tower * Shrines ** Air Shrine ** Earth Shrine ** Fire Shrine ** Life Shrine ** Magic Shrine ** Tech Shrine ** Undead Shrine ** Water Shrine ** Light Shrine ** Dark Shrine * Markers ** Air Marker ** Earth Marker ** Fire Marker ** Life Marker ** Magic Marker ** Tech Marker ** Undead Marker ** Water Marker ** Light Marker ** Dark Marker * Sculptures ** Air Sculpture ** Earth Sculpture ** Fire Sculpture ** Life Sculpture ** Magic Sculpture ** Tech Sculpture ** Undead Sculpture ** Water Sculpture ** Light Sculpture ** Dark Sculpture Category:Elements